Item Modifications
Primary Weapons ---- 'Scattergun' ---- 'Force-A-Nature' ---- Soda Popper * +50% faster firing speed * +20% bullets per shot * 25% faster reload time * 20% more accurate * -66% clip size * No random critical hits * 5% slower move speed on wearer * -50% health from healers on wearer * 25% max primary ammo on wearer Baby Faces Blaster * 30% more accurate * On hit: Builds Boost * Run speed increased with Boost * -32% movement speed on wearer * Boost reduced on air jumps Shortstop * +25% damage bonus * On Hit: Target is engulfed in flames * No random critical hits * -30% damage vs non-burning players * Disables double jump * -25% health from healers on wearer Secondary: Pistol * +50% max secondary ammo on wearer * 40% more accurate * 33% faster reload time while being healed * -20% damage penalty * No random critical hits Lugermorph * +25% damage bonus * +50% max secondary ammo on wearer * 33% faster reload time while being healed * No random critical hits Winger * +33% damage bonus * Accuracy scales damage * +20% greater jump height when active * -40% clip size * 33% damage vulnerability on wearer Pretty Boys Pocket Pistol * -20% damage penalty * 20% slower firing speed * 10% slower movement speed on wearer * When Active: +50% health from healers on wearer * When Active: Wearer never takes falling damage Bonk! Atomic Punch * -50% recharge rate * Wearer bleeds for 4 seconds when effect ends * While in effect: Provides invincibility from most damage for 8 seconds Crit-a-Cola * -50% recharge rate * -25% health from healers on wearer * -25 max health on wearer * While in effect: +25% movement speed, +10% damage taken, attacks mini-crit Mad Milk * Players heal 60% of the damage done to an enemy covered with milk Flying Guillotine * Mini-crits targets launched airborne by explosions * 100% minicrits vs burning players * +90% increase in recharge rate * Throw at your enemies to make them bleed! * Long distance hits cause mini-crits * 100% critical hit vs stunned players * No random critical hits * 10% slower move speed on wearer Melee Weapons Ham Shank * On Hit: +50 health * -25% damage penalty * 30% slower firing speed * 10% slower move speed on wearer * On Miss: Hit yourself. Idiot. Conscientious Objector * +25% damage bonus * 20% slower firing speed * Weapon's damage is increased by 25% when being healed by a Medic Sandman * -15 max health on wearer * Alt-Fire: Launches a ball that stuns opponents Candy Cane * On Hit: +10 health * -10% damage penalty * Every hit on the Boss/Hale will drop one Small Health Pickup Boston Basher * 20% damage bonus * On Hit: Target bleeds for 12 seconds * On Miss: Hit yourself. Idiot. Three-Rune Blade * +50 max health on wearer * +100% damage bonus * On Hit: Target bleeds for 10 seconds * -25% max primary ammo on wearer * -50% max secondary ammo on wearer * 10% slower movement speed on wearer * 25% slower firing speed on wearer Sun-on-a-Stick * 100% critical hit vs burning players * 15% faster weapon switch * On Hit: Target is engulfed in flames * -10% damage penalty * 40% slower firing speed Atomizer * -20% damage penalty * 40% slower firing speed * -25 max health on wearer * Grants Triple Jump: The third jump deals 10 damage when used Wrap Assassin * +200% max misc ammo on wearer * -70% damage penalty * Alt-Fire: Launches a festive ornament that shatters, causing bleed